evefandomcom-20200223-history
Tibus Heth
Tibus Heth is the current Executor of the Caldari Providence Directorate and the de facto leader of the Caldari State. When not engaged in official State business, Heth has used the surname Adar as an alias but is nevertheless still accompanied by a security entourage. Early Life Tibus Heth was a member of the Home Guard on a space station but was dismissed from his position after a series of racially-motivated attacks on other station inhabitants. He went on to become an MTAC operator at Caldari Constructions and was later named "Employee of the Month". The reward for his distinction was a mechanical pocket watch. As he prefers things he can fix himself, Heth is reportedly quite fond of this memento. Tibus Heth Takeover "My name is Tibus Heth, and I am a Caldari Patriot. The restoration of our State's dignity begins now." —Tibus Heth In YC 110 Tibus Heth rose to prominence during an uprising at the Caldari Constructions facility in the Piak system. His actions, particularly the publicized scene of Tibus risking his life by going through Home Guard fire to rescue a wounded comrade, generated a lot of support from the rank and file Caldari. To everyone's surprise, the incident ended when Xavier Black, an agent of unknown affiliation, secured control of Caldari Constructions and appointed Tibus Heth as CEO. Following the Malkalen catastrophe later that year, Heth's particular brand of anti-Gallente patriotism fanned the flames of war with the majority of Caldari corporations pledging themselves to Heth's Caldari Providence Directorate, effectively making Tibus Heth dictator of the Caldari State. He used his newly appointed position to institute a series of reforms intended to bring the Caldari back to the meritocratic society. The Minmatar Elders attack on the CONCORD headquarters in Yulai created an opportunity for Heth to initiate an invasion on the Gallente Federation with single-minded intent recapturing of Caldari Prime. He was successful in recapturing Caldari Prime and other territories of the Federation most notably Intaki Prime. Subsequently, Caldari Prime became a bubble of Caldari territory inside Federation space. Post Second Gallente-Caldari War Following the events of the Second Gallente-Caldari War, Tibus Heth collected data regarding former Gallente President Souro Foiritan and his successor Jacus Roden, as well as the movement of Ishukone Corporation ships, personnel, and assets inside the Intaki system. To this he added his own notes and questions outlining suspicions of an intricate conspiracy involving Foiritan and Mens Reppola, Ishukone's CEO. Heth believed Intaki was used as a way to funnel Gallente spies into the State with Ishukone's help; that Foiritan's resignation from the presidency was a distraction; and that Jacus Roden subsequently took over as the most powerful person in the Federation because he was plausibly clean of the Intaki affair. Despite knowing the implied level of insanity such a conspiracy would suggest, Tibus Heth nevertheless considered it plausible due to his past contact with the Broker. Health Heth considers himself a citizen first and foremost above being leader of the State. As such, when it comes to his health, he desires no preferential treatment and prefers to visit the same doctor who treated him during his years working for Caldari Constructions. In YC 112, his physician, Dr. Yoshun, diagnosed him with Exotic Tissue Sedimentation, commonly known as Derj's disease, as a result of exposure to augumen when Heth worked for the company. Although not likely to be terminal in Heth's case, the disease had reached stage three, which prevents Heth from being able to be cloned due to deposits which had formed around his neural tissues. Should Heth attempt to clone himself, there would be a strong probability of permanent and irreversible neural damage. A worst-case scenario would be that the new body would simply never wake up. Following this diagnosis, Heth ordered his aide Jinyo, to arrange for a dedicated personal physician for himself to manage regular checkups and tests. He ordered an investigation into Caldari Constructions' use of augumen in building materials during the previous decade. The knowledge of his disease spurred Heth to gather the most loyal and incorruptible officials and investigators to his side so he could begin weed out what he considered to be "weakness and timidity" which has grown like an infection within the State. Category:Caldari Category:People